


Window breaking, not a great idea after all

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, set around season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not an everyday thing that a good-looking guy climbs through your window and sleeps off on your couch shirtless; at least it isn't for Isaac.</p><p>Or the one where Jackson is too drunk to tell apart his own house and the neighbor’s (who might never have talked to before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window breaking, not a great idea after all

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the “I accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn’t question it) so now I’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin’” post going around on tumblr. Basically I needed an excuse to write Jackson/Isaac drabbles because they're my otp so here, hope you like it!

“I swear I’m so done with this stupid show,” Isaac said as he switched channels on his tv. He had been watching a marathon of Castle’s season six the whole day and he had been so disappointed on the season finale. Ever since his father had died, he had been living in the house alone, and now that it was summer break, he did nothing else to do but to watch tv and eat.

 Isaac wasn’t really an outgoing person, nor did he have many friends. He barely talked to his lacrosse teammates and sometimes he talked to this girl, Allison, who was his partner on lab class. He didn’t feel the need to – he was just fine on his own, living peacefully without any disturbance of any kind.

He had just started getting hooked on the storyline of this movie when he heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by a loud ‘thud’. He quickly muted the tv to hear anything else because he wasn’t sure if he had heard something or if it was his mind playing tricks because it was 3am after all and he was sort of tired. He kept hearing noises, so he got up from his bed, took his lacrosse stick that had been hanging on his bedroom door in case he had to beat somebody up, and quietly made his way downstairs.

Once he got downstairs, all the lights were off just like he had left them. He quietly made his way around the house – first, he went to the kitchen, checking if everything was in order, the back door showed no signs of a break-in. He passed the dining room, tried to open the door that lead to the basement but it was locked just like he had left it too. At last, he made his way to the living room, and he didn’t see anyone. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, and walked straight to the light switch near the door, and when the lights went on, he noticed the shirtless guy passed out on his couch.

Isaac gasped and backed out until he hit his head, not realizing he had been closer to the wall than he had imagined. His gaze followed from the guy to the shirt that was discarded on the floor, to the broken window that was blowing warm wind into the house.

He made his way near the couch, poking the guy’s back with his lacrosse stick. He wasn’t lucky and got no response other than a growl from the guy. Isaac could smell the alcohol intoxication from where he was standing, and he sighed. _A drunken idiot just barged into my house by breaking a window in the middle of the night, how great is this,_ Isaac bitterly thought as he sat on the opposite couch.

He weighed in his options: either he could wake up the guy and prepare for his reaction, or he could just take him out on his own to the front lawn. The last option sounded tempting, but the guy looked really fit as for Isaac to withstand the weight. Isaac mentally scolded himself when he noticed how he had been staring for too long at the stranger’s body. He decided to sleep the night on the couch too, so that in the morning he could have a talk with this random stranger and ask him for money to fix the window (he assured himself it was only to get money to fix the window and not because the guy was nice-looking before falling asleep).

* * *

The next morning, Jackson woke up to the sunlight shining bright on his face, the massive headache implying a hungover made itself present as soon as he was conscious back again. He groaned, rolling around in what he had thought it was his bed only to fall flat on the floor.

He groaned, belting out curse words just as he realized it was a couch where he had been sleeping on. He pathetically tried to get up and sit on said couch, rubbing his eyes furiously. It only took him a couple of minutes to realize that this wasn’t his house after noticing the floor was covered in carpet instead of hardwood flooring.

“Morning,” a not-so-friendly voice said from across the room, and Jackson looked up to see who it was. A tall, lean boy with pale skin wearing dark pants and a long-sleeved dark shirt stood there, arms crossed – an expression on his face Jackson couldn’t read into.

“Where am I?” was the first thing Jackson thought of asking, a bit confused still.

“In my house, obviously,” Isaac made his way to sit on the couch opposite to him.

“How did I get here?” Isaac chuckled at the question.

“Perhaps you could tell me that, seeing as how your drunken self broke into my house in the middle of the night, broke a window with god knows what, and then passed out on my couch,” Jackson was trying his best to recall what he had done last night, but all he remembers was taking on some drinking bet, walking back home, and seeing an ugly carpet that he didn’t recall his parents ever putting it on the floor. He got up and moved closer to the window, analyzing the hole where he had thrown something to make a hole and be able to open the locks and pull up the window, his stare moving later to the house across the street.

“Oh, I live across the street,” Jackson pointed calmly, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the sunlight.

Isaac narrowed his eyes at him, not understanding exactly how he could have confused the two houses. “Do you have eyesight problems? How exactly are you going to mix up your house with mine? Don’t you even know which is left and which is right? I can’t even…” he flopped down onto the couch once again, amazed by the stupidity some teenagers could have under the influence of alcohol.

“Sorry?” Jackson said in an unapologetic tone. “I thought I was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch, and I did wonder when my parents had bought such an ugly carpet but somehow I didn’t question it, but right now my head is killing me and I’m shirtless in your living room, but for the record I’m glad it was your house and not some psychopath’s, so how’re you doing?”

Isaac was rendered speechless after Jackson’s sudden outburst of words, his mouth slightly opened.

“I’m Jackson by the way, I’ll pay for the window damage, but could you at least give me a cup of coffee before I leave?” he sloppily said, incidentally biting his lower lip just because.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Isaac says as he walks back to the kitchen to make Jackson a cup of black coffee to help him with his hangover. _This is the kind of shit I didn’t want to get involved into,_ he bitterly thinks as he questions his sexuality and life-choices while remembering how damn fine Jackson looked sitting shirtless and biting his lip in that way back there on his couch. It’s not an everyday thing that a good-looking guy climbs through your window and sleeps off on your couch, shirtless… at least it isn’t for Isaac.


End file.
